


leave

by joe_mama



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Isolation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Prison, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joe_mama/pseuds/joe_mama
Summary: sorry for not uploading in a while! i'm not allowed to use the computer i write on so i can only write on my phone which sucks ehsjdbskbn e ways comments are highly appreciated!! :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	leave

he wasn't sure how long he'd been locked up in there, how long ago he'd been thrown in that tiny obsidian box like some sort of animal.

but he didn't care.

he'd grown used to the darkness, grown used to barely even being able to see his hand held out inches from his face. 

he'd grown used to the hunger, prowling in his gut and painfully clawing at his stomach constantly. once a day he would be given a loaf of stale bread and a cup of room-temperature water.

the bed was made of concrete, with a thin, worn down pillow that could barely be counted as one even when he folded it in half. 

there was a tiny window on the wall above the bed, so high up it nearly met the ceiling. the glass was thick and barely let any light through. he was lucky if he even had a sliver of light to sit under on sunny days.

he'd been visited only once; by 

he'd very visibly almost cried when he got to dream's cell, staring with wide eyes at his once-best-friend's state. 

dream wanted none of it. he had been stripped of his freedom, his home, his reputation, leaving but a shell of the man he used to be. if there was one thing he wouldn't let them take away, it was his pride.

so he didn't only refuse george's pity, but he threw it onto the rough floor of his cell and stomped on it.

george had left half an hour before visiting hours were over.

  
-*-*-*-

  
he missed the cold.

he'd always hated the cold.

but after days upon days of sitting in a boiling hot box of darkness, he found himself longing for the numbness the cold brought to his nose and fingers. longing the bitter chill that swept over his body when the breeze picked up on a winter day.

sometimes he'd curl up on his bed and close his eyes, imagining long days spent running through the snow with two figures who'd lost their faces in the midst of his foggy mind.

  
-*-*-*-

  
he certainly hadn't been expecting another visitor, especially after how george's visit went.

and he certainly wasn't expecting it to be sapnap.

"what are you doing here?"

sapnap blinked at the hostile start of the conversation, before shifting his expression to that of carelessness.

"i wanted to visit," he said, as if it were obvious. dream scoffed.

"right. i wasn't born yesterday, sapnap, what do you want?" 

sapnap, unable to hold his numb look for any longer, bristled defensively.

"closure," he snapped. dream tore his eyes away, shaking his head.

"for what?"

"do you really not care, dream? i know you've always been the one to hide your emotions but- you've been locked in there for a month, and you seem like you have better things to do than interact with another human being," said sapnap, cold bitterness coating his words. dream wrapped his fingers around the cell bars.

"maybe i do," he lied. sapnap sighed, and for a moment, he looked like he was going to leave, but he didn't.

"please, dream-"

"please what, sapnap? huh? what is it that you could possibly want from me? it's over, you've won, you've thrown me in here like some monster, you don't have to ever talk to me again if you want, it's over. do you want me to get down on my hands and knees and beg for your forgiveness? because if that's it, the door is right behind you," dream snarled, glaring at the man he would've called a brother a lifetime ago.

sapnap stared at him for a moment, before tentatively reaching a hand between the bars and gently resting his hand on dream's cheek.

dream stiffened.

"i'm sorry," sapnap whispered, and something inside of dream shattered.

with a hint of hesitation, he pulled his face away from sapnap's hand.

"no," he muttered. "you don't get to do that- you don't get to come in here and- and-" his words caught in his throat, twisting until they were replaced with a knot. his eyes stung.

"leave," he said, distancing himself in any way possible, avoiding eye contact. out of the corner of his eye, he saw sapnap recoil, hurt.

"dream-"

"go."

and so he did.

and dream was alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not uploading in a while! i'm not allowed to use the computer i write on so i can only write on my phone which sucks ehsjdbskb
> 
> n e ways comments are highly appreciated!! :D


End file.
